1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method of treating snoring. More particularly, this invention is directed to such a treatment for linking left and right sides of a patient""s palate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snoring has received increased scientific and academic attention. One publication estimates that up to 20% of the adult population snores habitually. Huang, et al., xe2x80x9cBiomechanics of Snoringxe2x80x9d, Endeavour, p. 96-100, Vol. 19, No. 3 (1995). Snoring can be a serious cause of marital discord. In addition, snoring can present a serious health risk to the snorer. In 10% of habitual snorers, collapse of the airway during sleep can lead to obstructive sleep apnea syndrome. Id.
Notwithstanding numerous efforts to address snoring, effective treatment of snoring has been elusive. Such treatment may include mouth guards or other appliances worn by the snorer during sleep. However, patients find such appliances uncomfortable and frequently discontinue use (presumably adding to marital stress).
Electrical stimulation of the soft palate has been suggested to treat snoring and obstructive sleep apnea. See, e.g., Schwartz, et al., xe2x80x9cEffects of electrical stimulation to the soft palate on snoring and obstructive sleep apneaxe2x80x9d, J. Prosthetic Dentistry, pp. 273-281 (1996). Devices to apply such stimulation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,284,161 and 5,792,067. Such devices are appliances requiring patient adherence to a regimen of use as well as subjecting the patient to discomfort during sleep. Electrical stimulation to treat sleep apnea is discussed in Wiltfang, et al., xe2x80x9cFirst results on daytime submandibular electrostimulation of suprahyoidal muscles to prevent night-time hypopharyngeal collapse in obstructive sleep apnea syndromexe2x80x9d, International Journal of Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery, pp. 21-25 (1999).
Surgical treatments have been employed. One such treatment is uvulopalatopharyngoplasty. In this procedure, so-called laser ablation is used to remove about 2 cm of the trailing edge of the soft palate thereby reducing the soft palate""s ability to flutter between the tongue and the pharyngeal wall of the throat. The procedure is frequently effective to abate snoring but is painful and frequently results in undesirable side effects. Namely, removal of the soft palate trailing edge compromises the soft palate""s ability to seal off nasal passages during swallowing and speech. In an estimated 25% of uvulopalatopharyngoplasty patients, fluid escapes from the mouth into the nose while drinking. Huang, et al., supra at 99. Uvulopalatopharyngoplasty (UPPP) is also described in Harries, et al., xe2x80x9cThe Surgical treatment of snoringxe2x80x9d, Journal of Laryngology and Otology, pp. 1105-1106 (1996) which describes removal of up to 1.5 cm of the soft palate. Assessment of snoring treatment is discussed in Cole, et al., xe2x80x9cSnoring: A review and a Reassessmentxe2x80x9d, Journal of Otolaryngology, pp. 303-306 (1995).
Huang, et al., supra, describe the soft palate and palatal snoring as an oscillating system which responds to airflow over the soft palate. Resulting flutter of the soft palate (rapidly opening and closing air passages) is a dynamic response generating sounds associated with snoring. Huang, et al., propose an alternative to uvulopalatopharyngoplasty. The proposal includes using a surgical laser to create scar tissue on the surface of the soft palate. The scar is to reduce flexibility of the soft palate to reduce palatal flutter. Huang, et al., report initial results of complete or near-complete reduction in snoring and reduced side effects.
Surgical procedures such as uvulopalatopharyngoplasty and those proposed by Huang, et al., continue to have problems. The area of surgical treatment (i.e., removal of palatal tissue or scarring of palatal tissue) may be more than is necessary to treat the patient""s condition. Surgical lasers are expensive. The proposed procedures are painful with drawn out and uncomfortable healing periods. The procedures have complications and side effects and variable efficacy (e.g., Huang, et al., report promising results in 75% of patients suggesting a full quarter of patients are not effectively treated after painful surgery). The procedures may involve lasting discomfort. For example, scar tissue on the soft palate may present a continuing irritant to the patient. Importantly, the procedures are not reversible in the event they happen to induce adverse side effects not justified by the benefits of the surgery.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,307 issued Jun. 26,2001; International application PCT/US00/26616 (International Publication No. WO 01/23039 A1 published Apr. 5, 2001), International application PCT/US00/40830 (International Publication No. No. WO 01/19301 A1 published Mar. 22, 2001), and International application PCT/US01/24255 (International Publication No. WO 02/13738 published Feb. 2, 2001 all teach structure of various designs of implants for treatment of snoring. In addition, snoring treatments include RF ablation of palatal tissue as described and marketed by Somnus Technologies, Inc. (Kasey et al., xe2x80x9cRadiofrequency Volumetric Reduction of the Palate: An Extended Follow-Up Studyxe2x80x9d, Otolaryngologyxe2x80x94Head and Neck Surgery, Vol. 122, No. 3, pp. 410-414 (March 2000)) and use of injected sclerosing agents in the soft palate as taught in LaFrentz et al., xe2x80x9cPalatal Stiffening Techniques for Snoring in a Novel Canine Modelxe2x80x9d, Abstracts of the Twenty-Second Annual MidWinter Meeting of the Association for Research in Otolaryngology, Abstract NO. 499, Vol. 22, pp. 125-126 (Feb. 13-18, 1999). The Somnus Technologies, Inc. procedure is also described in Boudewyns et al., xe2x80x9cTemperature controlled Radiofrequency Tissue Volume Reduction of the Soft Palate (Somnoplasty(copyright)) in the Treatment of Habitual Snoring: Results of a European Multicenter Trialxe2x80x9d, Acta Otolaryngol, Vol. 120 pp. 981-985 (2000) and Hukins et al., xe2x80x9cRadiofrequency Tissue Volume Reduction of the Soft Palate in Simple Snoringxe2x80x9d, Arch. Otolaryngol Head Neck Surg, Vol. 126, pp. 602-606 (2000). Sclerosing therapy is also described in Brietzke et al., xe2x80x9cInjection Snoreplasty: How to Treat Snoring Without All the Pain and Expensexe2x80x9d, Otolaryngologyxe2x80x94Head and Neck Surgery, pp. 503-510 (May 2001).
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method is disclosed for treating snoring of a patient attributable at least in part to motion of a soft palate of the patient. The method includes identifying first and second locations disposed on right and left sides, respectively, of the soft palate and separated by an anterior-posterior midline extending centrally positioned on the palate. The first and second locations are linked across the midline by creating a linkage between the first and second locations and through the midline with the linkage having a stiffness greater than a stiffness of untreated tissue naturally residing between the locations.